Starting Over Again
by JaimiLee
Summary: Sequel to Old Life, New Experiences, might be able to stand alone. Ziva's mother has moved her and her sister to America. What happens when her life in Israel mingles with her life in America, not only endangering her; but her famliy, new and old friends as well. AU. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's the sequel to Old Life, New Experiences, but I will try to make it stand alone. **

**This will have eventual Tiva but not right away. It will also eventually have Gibbs and Ducky.**

**Nothing much happens in the first chapter, but it will get better.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NCIS characters or any references from the TV show that this may contain.**

* * *

><p>Ziva and her sister stepped off the foreign bus onto the foreign property of their new school.<p>

Tali was thrilled to have moved to a new country and school - she was always a glass half full type of person - she thought that this opportunity would be great to meet new people and to see new things.

Ziva wasn't so convinced. Lately she wasn't all that great to be around. Ever since their mother had made them move to America from Israel to keep them away from their father after what he had made Ziva do and where it led her.

Naturally, Ziva had been given her mother the cold shoulder for the past few months.

Ziva looked up at the school and sighed. Everything was alien to her, she felt unsafe, uncomfortable and edgy - like at any second someone (like from her old school) would come out and abuse her, leaving her with a puffy lip or a bruised ego.

She walked through the crowded corridors with her sister to student services. Once in they were approached by a teacher, "Good morning. How can I help you?" he asked. Ziva looked him up and down, sizing him up before answering in a heavy Israeli accent.

"I am Ziva David, and this is my sister Tali. We were told that when we got here to come here and get our timetable and all that," she said fluently. She had studied English at school then for six months her and her sister had been taking English lessons for half the day everyday. Her mother was fluent in speaking English and had been talking to them and expecting them to reply in English for the past months.

"Ah, okay. So this is your timetable, homeroom classroom and teacher, and your locker combination and number, Ziva," he said with an over the top smile before turning to Tali, "And this is yours Tali," he smiled again.

Ziva walked straight back out murmuring her goodbye to Tali and headed in the general direction of where she presumed her locker would be.

When she found it the bell rang. As much as she didn't want to be there she didn't want to be late on her first day and attract unwanted attention from people who found her interesting to people who wouldn't like her. She threw her new school books into her locker, taking the books she needed and her pencil case. She began walking - following the room number displayed above the room doors until she found the one she needed.

She walked in as if she had been there millions of times, hiding her true emotion behind her mask of no emotions which she had perfected six months ago.

She took a seat at the back of the classroom in the corner. After a few minutes of peace on boy came up to her, "You'll get shot there," he said.

"It is nothing I will not be able to handle," Ziva replied emotionlessly.

"Look, the people who sit there aren't very nice. Why don't you come and sit with my friends and me. I play on the basket ball team with them and they won't harass the new person if they are with me," he said.

"Look," She repeated in almost a sneery way, "I do not care, I can take care of myself," she said.

"Okay," He said as he walked to the other side of her and sat down at the empty desk beside her. Ziva still paid him not attention, not even waiting a glance to see who it was. But she sighed loudly and dramatically making him know that he was not wanted.

"What's your name?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Ziva," She replied out of politeness rather than actually wanting to talk to him.

"That's an unusual name," He stated.

"Not where I come from," She replied.

"Where do you come from?" He asked.

"Israel," she said, "What's your name?"

"Tony," He said proudly.

"That is a boring name," She stated.

"My full name is Anthony," He said a little hurt.

"Okay,"

"It's Italian,"

"I do not really care," Ziva replied.

"How long have you been in America?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Personal reasons," Ziva replied, "Why do you keep asking me questions?" She asked, looking at him for the first time since he had approached her.

She took in his beautiful green eyes full of curiosity and his sandy brown hair that looked to be carefully tousled to the slightly messy way it sat. He was wearing a pair of fading dark blue jeans and a plain grey top. She couldn't think of a word to describe him as a whole.

Well, she could, but she wouldn't allow herself too! She couldn't allow herself too! Not after the last time...

"Because I am trying to make conversation. What's your first lesson?" He asked.

"Maths, then double chemistry," She replied.

"You have maths with me and Abby, then you have chemistry with Abs," He said.

"Who is Abby?" Ziva found herself asking.

"She is over there with the weird looking guy. She is the one that is wearing black,"

"Oh, the one that looks like she is going to a funeral?" She asked innocently.

"Um, yeah, just don't let her hear you say that. She may look innocent but she can probably kill you," This made Ziva laugh lightly. She may have just been confident; but she doubted that she would be able to kill her.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," She replied as the teacher walked in.

As soon as he did, the classroom quietened until no one was talking.

He called through the role and as soon as he was finished he introduced Ziva to the class.

"We have a new student with us today. Her name is Ziva," He said, "I would like everyone to make her feel welcome," He finished as the bell went.

She lugged her bag over her shoulder and looked at her timetable for the class number before wondering off on her own to find it.

She eventually found it as the other students were being let into the classroom by the teacher.

She wondered to a table at the back of the class, hoping not to see this Tony again. She found her graph paged book and pen in her bag and placed them on her table.

She was looking around the classroom, familiarising herself with her surroundings in case the worse scenario were to happen, but just because she was preoccupied, didn't mean that she didn't sense someone sitting next to her. She turned to face them.

She recognised her as this 'Abby' that Tony had pointed out to her. Ziva frowned a bit at her, wondering why people in America couldn't seem to understand that she wanted to be alone.

Abby, feeling Ziva's gaze turned to her and smiled, "I'm Abby," She said in a cheerful voice.

"Ziva," She said.

"I know. Tony said that you are in my chemistry class. Do you like chemistry?"

"It is okay, but I only had limited classes I could choose from. Chemistry was the worse of two evils," This time Abby frowned slightly.

"I think you mean best of two evils," Abby said.

"What do you have after recess?" She asked suddenly.

"Double music,"

"Do you like music?" She asked.

"Yes, I used to sing and dance in recitals in Israel until I was eleven," Ziva said as she opened her book and copied what the teacher ha written on the board into her book.

Throughout the lesson, Ziva found herself participating in conversation with Abby as much as she was listening. She could tell Abby was a very optimistic person and was very bubbly in character. She was very fun to be around and she had only been talking to her for around half an hour.

Ziva spotted Tony at the front of the classroom picking on the teacher with some of his friends.

"How well do you know Tony?" Ziva asked as Abby walked with her to chemistry.

"He is one of my best friends," Abby said, "Why? Do you like him?" She asked

"No, why did he come and sit next to me in homeroom?" Ziva asked.

"He may act like an idiot, and joke a lot, but he is really a nice person. He lost his mum when he was eight, and his father and he don't have a good relationship. But he says it doesn't bother him, but it does, you can tell. To answer your question; why he sat next to you in homeroom, he was right, if the basketball team saw you sitting alone in their seats they would have killed you - not literally. But since he is on the team they seem to leave him and whoever is around him alone - usually," Abby explained taking a seat in the middle row.

Abby was kind enough to invite Ziva to sit with her and her friends during the recess break.

With other people to talk to Ziva happily sat in silence while she listened, every now and then she was asked for her opinion on something, and then she would answer before going back to the silence.

She was shown to the music room, no one that she had just met were in this class with her and it was a smaller class, which meant that she wouldn't go as unnoticed. She didn't like being put in the spot light.

There would have been a time when she enjoyed standing on stage to sing or dance, but her father had taught her that the spotlight was no place for someone who wanted to work discreetly to protect their country. They had to be clever and be able to fly under the radar.

Once again she took the seat at the back of the class.

After lunch she had her English class. In homeroom, Tony had scribbled over her timetable, writing who she had what class with. She had the English class with Tony and Abby like maths. Except in this class, Tony wasn't with his other friends.

Ziva took the seat to the left of Abby and began listening to her talking again. Then, five minutes into the lesson the door flew open and Tony walked in, "Sorry I'm late, I had something to take care off," He said after getting the disapproving look from the teacher and he walked to take the seat to the right of Abby.

Abby leaned closer to him and whispered to him. Ziva tried not to listen but she could hear what they were saying, "Did you break up with her?" She asked.

"I was about to, then she caught me out, and I sort of lost my nerve because the bell went and she kept talking. That's why I'm late," He replied.

"Are you going to do it tonight?" Abby asked.

"She's busy tonight, her brother has this thing he has to go to, and his family has to go," He replied before the teacher gave them a look that told them to keep quiet.

The next lesson that Ziva had was her geography class, it was also the first class she had with the one of Tony and Abby's friends and the guy that Tony referred to as 'the weird looking guy'. He had briefly spoken to Ziva at lunch and didn't seem like he wanted to pry into Ziva's life.

She offered him a warm smile as she took a seat next to him. He only ever asked the cliché questions like why she had moved and how long she had been in the country. He had even asked if it were hard to learn English as a second language. But he never seemed to want to know more.

"Hello, Tim," She said.

"Hi. Had a good first day?" He asked.

"It has been okay, I would prefer to be back home," She said.

"Wouldn't we all," He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but my home is half way around the world," Ziva said.

He didn't reply to that, he did change the subject though, "If you ever feel Tony or Abby are too invading, ignore them. They know boundaries but you seemed to get a bit uncomfortable when you're around them. Especially Tony," Tim said.

"It is okay, I have dealt with worse," She replied.

The final class was the slowest. But soon enough the day was over and she was grabbing a few homework books and walking to wait near the part of her school her sister attended. She leant against a wall and checked her phone. There were a few messages from her friends in Israel and a message from her brother. She ignored them all. She couldn't talk to them at the moment.

It had been six months but if she was forced to be here she would make it a clean break. No contact from anyone aside from family. She ignored her brother's message because she still felt betrayed by him. After all, he help organise this, he help her mother get out of the country with them.

Over all, she could consider her first day at school a success, she had met people that seemed like they were going to accept her and not judge her. But she hadn't told them what she had done with in the past year yet. She wasn't sure whether she wanted too.

"Ziva!" She heard her sister exclaim. Ziva felt a smile grace her face at her sister's infectious attitude that briefly reminded her of Abby, "How was your first day?" She asked.

"It was okay, I met a few people," Ziva replied, "You?"

"I made heaps of friends and..." She listened to her sister as she walked. She went on to list her new friends and what she had done throughout the day. This was the highlight of her day. Her sister and her walking home from school, it was the thing that happened in Israel, and it was the thing that they were doing now.

They took the bus earlier because it was quiet cold, but now it was warm and sunny and they only had the bus passes in case one day it was raining or too hot or cold to walk.

They lived just under half an hour away by foot from their house.

Their mother was waiting for them when they got home. The smile fell from Ziva's face when she saw her mother and walked to the back of her house where her room was. She opened her laptop and began typing her daily email to her father that never got replies before opening her books and beginning her homework.

Later than night she sat with her sister and mother around the table, she ate in silence while the rest of her broken family spoke to each other until Rivka turned to Ziva, "How was your day?" She asked.

"Fine," She replied hostilely.

"Did you meet anyone?" She asked.

"Yes, a group of people. They are all welcoming,"

"Are they your friends?" Rivka asked. It was almost a question that you would ask someone who is in primary school.

Ziva grabbed their empty plates, "My friends are in Israel," She spat before turning her back and filling the sink and washing the dishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think :D<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who reviewed or added this to their alerts :)**

**I said I would try to make this stand alone as well as be a sequel - that means for any one who has read _Old Life, New Experience_that some of this you would already know and may seem a little repeative. If you haven't then Ziva will be a bit of a mystery until it is explained more.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm. She was surprised to discover that she was looking forward to seeing the people she met the day before. Except Tony.<p>

Tony. She wasn't sure what she should think of this man. She couldn't deny he was attractive. But she couldn't allow herself to feel anything for him, not even the slight feeling of security that she would allow herself to feel with Tim and Abby and the rest of their friends. She would be breaking the promise she made to herself. Tim, Abby, and even Tony had the potential be great friends.

She questioned why she felt better about becoming friends with Tim over Tony; she could only put it down to one reason. Yesterday he had felt the need to protect her from whoever it was that would have been annoyed if he weren't there. She felt the need to protect people, from a number of things. She found herself relating to that one similar trait slightly. That was why, if she spoke to him more she might have found other traits to relate too. The more traits; the more she would like him, the more she liked him; the more she would want to be with him. It was against the promise she had made to herself.

While she was in hospital in Israel after that stupid mission that could have killed her and did kill her boyfriend; she made the promise that she was never going to fall for someone like she did him. Never. The pain was too great.

She had been trained. Her father taught her to deal with ambushes, bad guys, but no one taught her loss. No one told her how much it would hurt.

Yes, she told him to let go. She could see how much pain it caused him. But, that didn't mean that she wanted him to, she thought he would hold on. She was wrong.

She stared at the plain white of the ceiling. She still remembered the blood, still felt the knife cut and stab her, could still hear the crack of gun fire as they were shot at and as they defended themselves.

The wounds were long healed, but the scars remained; both the physical and emotional scars. She had killed a man. A living person. Someone who breathed the same air and walked on the same land as her.

After losing him, she told herself that she could never put herself thought that again. She planned on keeping that promise.

She stood from her bed and changed into her skinny jeans and black top. When she made it to the kitchen for breakfast, her sister was already ready and finishing off homework she was meant to have finished that night.

"Planning on getting in trouble on the second day of school for not handing in homework?" She asked Tali.

"No, I will get this finished," she said with determination as she put her head back down and pen to paper. Ziva went to the cupboard and got her cereal and the milk from the fridge.

She walked to the table and sat next to Tali. It was silent for a bit. Before Tali decided to speak, "Ziva, it has been months now. You need to give Ima a break. She is only trying to do what is right by us," Tali explained.

"Tali, she took us away from our father, brother, and friends. She took us away from our country. I can take care of myself. I do not even want to be here," Ziva said.

"Really Ziva? Are you missing them that much? Tell me, when was the last time you spoke to Adara, or Kalev, even Ari? You come home and send emails to Eli, apologising for leaving him. Have you received a reply? Next time you send him an email, request a read receipt. That way you will get an email when he opens it. See if he replies or not. You keep saying all this stuff about Israel and your friends and Ari. But Ziva, you are not doing anything other than bitching about Ima and having to move," Tali said. Ziva recoiled slightly, "Next time Ziva, before you want to say that you are giving her a hard time because she has moved us from Israel make sure you remember to call or message your friends. And remember why we are here and whose fault that is in the first place," she added standing up, taking her books and pencil case to her room to pack her bag to get changed.

Ziva took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. Tali was right.

She kept complaining but seemed to be making a point that was aimed at her mother but not affecting her in anyway.

Tali returned a few minutes later with her bag and waited for Ziva to put her empty bowl in the sink before walking beside her sister to school.

* * *

><p>Ziva walked into her homeroom classroom and was about to head towards the seats that she sat in the previous day, but as soon as she stepped foot into the room Abby called her name. It made her momentarily freeze in surprise before she realised who it was. She walked over to the group of three.<p>

Abby was sitting next to Tim which left the only seat free next to Tony. She took the seat and turned in her chair to be able to listen into what they were discussing.

"Ziva, you might be able to help," Tim said. She looked at him expectantly but could still see Tony roll his eyes.

"Help with what?" She asked.

"Tony is dating this girl. He has been planning on leaving her, but every time he goes to do it he chickens out," Abby explained, "Do you think he should just get on with it and do it?" She asked.

Ziva thought for a moment before looking at him, "What is so special about her?" She asked him.

"First off I do not chicken out. Second, there is nothing special about her. That's why I want to leave her. And I was stupid enough to tell these people,"

"Why can you not tell her?" Ziva asked, she was curious now. If you didn't want to be with someone, tell them it's over.

"Because she is smart and can tell what I am about to say,"

"Or you are over thinking it," She stated turning around in time for the teacher to open the door and step in and begin talking.

Like yesterday, as soon as the teacher finished talking the bell rang through the school. Ziva looked at her timetable. She had PE and according to Tony's scribble next to the double lesson it told her she was with him in that class.

She walked to the door before he caught up with her, "Were you being serious before, you think I over think things?" He asked.

"I would not know, I do not know you," She replied looking for the room number.

"Uh, for PE you don't follow room numbers, you go straight the oval, and if we have to be in a room the teacher will tell us," Tony explained as she went to open the door belonging to the number she was seeking.

"Oh," She replied and she kept walking, weaving around people going the opposite way to her. He began talking to her, and she wasn't listening. It was too loud.

"... Do you think?" He asked her.

"What?" She said as they exited the loud corridor. She was facing him and saw hurt flicker across his face, and she felt guilt course through her veins.

"The corridor was loud, I could not listen to my thoughts," She apologised.

This time confusion crossed his face before he frowned slightly, "I think you mean you couldn't hear yourself think," He said.

"What is the difference?" She asked before she resumed her walking, "What were you saying?"

"I asked whether I should just tell her,"

"That is what I would do," Ziva replied.

By now they were standing a little away from the group.

"Have you broken up with someone like that before?" He asked out of curiosity.

She looked up at him before walking away. He stood there slightly confused.

After the lesson, he didn't get a chance to find and talk to her again. She had already begun walking to her next class.

She managed to avoid him during their double maths class as well, sitting on the opposite side of Abby, not giving him any chance to talk to her. He couldn't work out what he had said to make her avoid him like she was.

The previous day she was acting a little strange, he put it down to being the new girl and not knowing where she fit in. Even though he had seen her get along fairly well with some of their other friends, she was just feeling overwhelmed he told himself. And earlier had only really confirmed that hypothesis. Until he asked the question about breaking up with someone. There was something that was hidden, he was curious but didn't know her well enough to pry too far just yet.

During the lunch break while she was at her locker putting her books in her locker he approached her, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Why would I not?" She replied.

"Because you're avoiding me. No one else, just me," He said, "I asked you if you had ever broken up with someone and you walked away and you haven't spoken to me since,"

"Have you ever moved not only to a new school, but to a whole new country, having to learn another language, learn a different way of life, and have been moved when you did not want to leave?" She asked.

"No," He replied.

"When you do you might understand all that you have to leave behind," She said as she closed the locker door and once again walked away from him. She hated having to be so rude to him, but it was the only way she could think of to keep him at a distance, to make sure he never got too close.

Tony assumed that it meant that she had left behind her boyfriend and never actually had the chance to break up with him before hand.

Of course, he was wrong.

She sat next to Tim at the table to eat her lunch. Unlike the day before she attempted to participate in the conversations that were happening.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the school day had ended, the lecture that her sister gave her that morning had knocked a little sense into her, she had tried to take part in conversations, and when she got home she would reply to some of the emails on her computer instead of replying to the messages on her phone and wasting her credit.<p>

Once sitting in front of her desk she began typing, first to her brother, then Adara, then Kalev. She had spoken to some relatives over the phone when they had rung; there was no need to send them a message just yet.

She had realised over the past few months when she started to get a little normality back into her life that she could move on a little bit more. But having ignored her friends in hope of a clean break was not helping; it was helping in her keeping a grudge against her mother that would never go away. After all she had taken her away from stability when she needed it the most, when she needed more time to grieve. She knew her friends were going to be angry at her not replying for months. But she was sure they would understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a little writers block with this. I literally sat down and forced myself to write so I don't think it is overly impressive...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>"Ziva!" She heard her name been called as she walked to her next class - it had been a few weeks since her first day and she now knew where all her classes were - with her books pinned to her side by her arm. She looked over her shoulder at the sound of her voice.<p>

"I took your advice," Tony said as he slowed to a walk next to her.

"What advice?" Ziva said. She was looking for a way to get away from him.

"I told her that it was over and left her. But I'm going to need help," He said.

"Help with what?" She asked.

"She is a cheerleader for the school basketball team," He said.

"So?" Ziva asked.

"She is a little clingy, I told her the other meaning a few weeks ago now," He stated. Ziva stopped and looked at him with an impatient look on her face.

"I was wondering if you could help me make it look as if I have moved on," He asked.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Pretend to be," He clarified.

"No. It is your mess. I have learnt to stay out of other people's messes," She said.

"C'mon, Ziva, please. Just for a little while, just until I know that she is gone and won't come back to me,"

"No," Ziva said.

"A friend to a friend. I'll owe you big time," He said.

"No!" She said more forcefully, leaving him standing in the hallway outside their class room.

He quickly recovered from his surprised state and followed her inside.

"Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" He asked as he took the seat next to her in their business study class.

"Yeah, go and sit over somewhere else," She said as she moved her books for her next class onto the floor. As she reached to the ground to place her books next to the table leg it revealed a strip of bare skin where her shirt met her pants. Showing a smooth, toned, tanned strip of her back.

"Um, no. I think I will stay here," He replied as the teacher walked in and began telling them what they would be doing that day.

* * *

><p>Ziva took the last available seat at the table that they were sitting at - between Abby and Tony. Tony was teasing Tim about something that must have happened before she had arrived and Tim was doing a good job at replying with witty remarks and sometimes even beating Tony before he cracked another joke at his expense. As Ziva began to eat her food while listening to Abby's plans for the weekend a girl approached the table.<p>

She had dark sandy blond colour to her hair, blue eyes framed by just enough black eyeliner to make them standout without going overboard with it, long legs, and a skinny figure that wasn't unhealthily skinny.

Most of the people on the table stopped talking when she approached; she was looking straight at Tony.

"Tony," She stated.

"Rachael," He replied. Ziva guessed that this was the girl he dumped the previous night.

"Are we still on for tonight?" She asked.

"No... It's over. I told you that last night," He said.

"You were joking, Tony. You always to that. I'm not silly," She said.

"Look, can you please go away?" He asked.

"No, you should dome and sit with us. Meaning my friends and me," She said.

"I would rather stay here," He said as he flicked something in Tim's direction.

"I believe you should leave," Ziva spoke up.

"And who is this?" She asked in a fake sweet voice that was clearly only used towards certain people.

"Why should it matter who I am?" Ziva said back as she placed a hand on Tony's leg above his knee and moved closer to him.

"Because you are touching my boyfriend," She replied.

"Your boyfriend?" She asked as she looked to Tony, "You told me that you broke up with her the other week. Why is she still saying that you are her boyfriend?" She asked, "Oh, that is right. She is the clingy one," Ziva suddenly said, "You should just ignore her," she added as she stood from her seat and headed in the direction of the exit.

Leaving Rachael and Tony speechless and Abby, Tim and the others at their table a little flabbergasted. She had been acting as if she hated Tony and then she acted as if she had been all over him for the past few weeks.

Rachael suddenly had pure hate in her eyes. She stormed out of the room in the same direction as Ziva had left in.

* * *

><p>Ziva had made her way to her locker to check her phone. After having it confiscated a few times she soon learnt to excuse herself from her recesslunch table in order to check it.

She unlocked her locker and began to read through her inbox. She had a message from Adara and her brother. As she began to reply to Adara's message she heard footsteps coming towards her. She placed her phone back into her locker and turned to face the person.

"You're making enemies with the wrong people new girl," She said.

"I am sorry, are you talking to me? Last time I checked my name was not New Girl," Ziva replied.

"Stay away from Tony, he isn't yours,"

"He is not yours either. You cannot own a person," Ziva replied.

"I can make your life living hell," She suddenly threatened.

"Wow, I am so scared. Let me guess, you are the typical bimbo who thinks that you can get whoever you want whenever you want. Spoiled I assume, and I really do not have time for you," Ziva said as she walked back down the hall to where she came from after she relocked her locker.

* * *

><p>Ziva was walking with Abby back to their homeroom.<p>

"Do you have a job?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"There is a few after school hours work at a newsagency down the road from here. You should put in your application," Abby suggested.

After school had finished she walked with her sister to the newsagency and got an application form as well as some general things that they needed for their house; bread and milk. They were almost out.

She didn't tell her mother. She didn't want get a lecture on responsibility and commitment and time management until she knew it was necessary.

She created her resume and filled in the form. She would hand it in on the way home the next day.

Ziva needed time away from the house - her mother and sister, who continuously played happy family when everything was not happy - and away from school. She needed to make money. If she wanted to go back to Israel that would be the first thing she'd need.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>The next day after school had finished she made her way to the newsagency again to hand in her resume and application. She was taken straight to the manager who told her she could have an interview after briefly looking over her resume and application.<p>

The interview went smoothly and she was told that she could have the job.

Her high was somewhat destroyed when she walked out of the room just as someone was walking into the shop.

"Sorry I'm late; I had an argument with my father about school. He wants me to change again. I told him that I won't be changing schools in my last year and I don't care what his fiancé says or where she wants to live. It won't happen again," He concluded as he walked behind the counter and logged into the system.

"Tony?" She asked.

"Hey, Ziva. I didn't know you worked here,"

"I just got the job," She said.

"Do you two know each other?" Asked the manager.

"Yes," Ziva said.

"Great, you have training on Saturday and Sunday. He can be your guide and you can work with him most shifts since you know each other, it might be more comfortable for you and his usual partner is one of the people leaving,"

"Okay," Ziva said. She had the job; she didn't want to loose it just because she didn't want to be paired with Tony. It was childish.

"I will see you Saturday," She said to the manager before turning to Tony, "And I will see you tomorrow, Tony," She said as she left. Tony didn't miss the look of slight disappointment that crossed her eyes, but it had a slight mixture of something else as well; it just wasn't something he could put his finger on.

* * *

><p>Ziva walked to the shop on Saturday at around four in the afternoon. She had her first shift which started at five and ended at nine when the shop shut. She was getting paid even though it was her 'training shift' with Tony.<p>

Four hours alone with him during one of the less busy times on the street was going to be interesting. They hadn't spoken much even though they had had some classes together over the past few days.

When she arrived she was given a quick tour of the three roomed shop which was the newsagency which actually held a few other items such as stationary and ingredients and drinks. It was actually more of a corner shop that is present in case you get half way through cooking something and then remembered you didn't have one of the things that you needed.

She was filled in with specials/promotion information and fitted with a temporary uniform all before Tony arrived.

She had spoken to her mother about the job. She had told Ziva that she was proud of her but wished that she had spoken to her about it first. Ziva took it on the chin; it wasn't much of a scolding or a lecture. Just a request for next time.

The shift before them left on exactly five O'clock. This left Tony and Ziva manning the fort while the manager had some phone calls to make and a few more applications to review.

"So do you have any questions?" Tony asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, why do you work here?" She asked.

"Because I need to make money somehow. My father cut me from the family inheritance six years ago after I had a go at him for leaving me alone for a week. Thinking about it now; it was probably more me knowing his card number and me buying stuff off of it while he was away. When he went to use it he had run out of money on that card. I told him it was pay back," He said with a light laugh, "I also did some stupid things," He said, "Why are you working here?"

"I want to earn my own money so I can go to Israel," She said.

"Why?"

"Because I do not want to be here," She stated.

The next hour was quiet busy. Tony had explained between a short break that it comes in waves. There can be no one for an hour then all of a sudden a heap of people could walk in and that could go on for a few minutes before it went quiet again.

"Ziva?" He asked when the shop had settled down again.

"Yes?" She said.

"The other day, you said you weren't going to help me. Then you did. Why?" He asked.

"I figured I liked her less than I like you," She said.

"You don't like me?" He said.

"No... Yes... It is a little complicated,"

"No it's not; you either like me or you don't," He said.

"It is hard to explain. It is not that I do not like you, it is more..." She trailed off. What was she meant to say; 'It is more I cannot afford to like you?'

"Look, I'm not saying that you have to like me in any way what-so-ever. At first I thought it was because I just came and sat next to you in home room when you clearly wanted to be alone. Then I thought that you might be one of those people who got along with girls rather than guys; but then I saw you and Tim talking and getting along the other day. I'm only asking to be your friend. Nothing else, nothing less," He said.

"Just friends?" She asked again.

"Yep," He said, "What else were you thinking I was meaning?"

Ziva stayed quiet.

"Why did you come around to Tim before me?" He asked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" She asked absentmindedly as she read a price sheet behind the counter.

"No, just curious,"

"He poses less of a threat," She said without thinking.

"You think I'm threatening?" He asked.

She looked at him over her shoulder, "No, and that is not what I was meaning," She said.

"What did you mean?" He asked.

"Should I go and sweep the floors or something?" She asked changing the subject to avoid answering his questions.

"If you want. The broom is over there," He said pointing to the small cupboard next to the staff room. He was a little confused. She was hard to read and there was - is - something that he had to be missing. Maybe if he knew that then he might be able to read her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I have realised that this story has been moving fairly quick, but it should slow down a bit now.**

**Not too happy with the ending but I wanted it to go that way - so it's not so much the idea rather the way I have written it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>When Ziva took her seat next to Tony in their home room on Thursday afternoon, he noticed something different about her.<p>

She tucked a piece of paper in her pocket and had a small smile playing at the sides of her mouth.

"What's got you so happy?" He asked.

"I have been invited to a party on Friday night,"

"The one at Jack's house?" He asked.

"Yes. Are you going?" She asked.

"Yeah, so is Abby and Tim," He said, "Are you taking someone?"

"Yeah, his name is Damien," Ziva said. She knew that she had made a rule, but going with someone to a party didn't exactly mean that she was going to fall for him. She didn't see why she couldn't have a good time while sticking to her rule.

"Damien?" Tony had a look of disbelief on his face.

"What is wrong with him?"

"I've heard things. He uses people - girls," He said.

"So?" Ziva said, she gathered that from his appearance and the way he acted. She didn't have a problem with being used like how he would use her, in theory - she was using him too.

"Never mind," he said after a pause. The bell signalling the end of the day sounded and everyone began to leave, "See you at work," Tony said.

As he walked to his locker he had a feeling stirring deep inside of him. He wasn't sure what it was; but when he thought of Ziva and Damien together it got stronger. It was stupid; he barely knew her, but something compelled him to feeling he had to protect her. He wanted to be the first person to know and be able to read the Israeli who seemed to want to have absolutely nothing to do with him.

"Tony," A voice sounded from behind him.

"Marcus," He said as his friend walked closer to him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. Just have a bit to think about. Dad is getting married again, and I have work tonight-"

"Work with Ziva?" He asked.

"Yeah," He breathed, "She doesn't like me but I have to work with her. Usually when someone doesn't like me; I don't care. But this is different," He admitted.

"Do you have a crush on the new girl?" He taunted.

"No, of course not," Tony defended.

"Uh-huh," He said unbelieving, "catch ya later. I have to take my brother to soccer practice," He said.

* * *

><p>When Friday came, Ziva was standing in front of her full length mirror in her bedroom. She was wearing her deep blue skinny jeans showing every curve of her legs and a small heeled black shoe. Her top would have been strapless or sleeveless if it weren't for the scar on her arm. Normally she wouldn't have worried about it, it was smaller and less defined than the one on her leg - which was the one she wanted to hide - but tonight she felt the need too.<p>

She had settled on a top that also clung to her figure, it had sleeves to hide the scar with an open shoulder where the thin strap held the top up and a slight v-neck.

Ziva walked down to her driveway to where the car waited for her to be seated before driving in the direction of the house where the party was held.

She could hear the sound of the loud music before she stepped out of the car. They made their way through the house to the back yard where she could see people talking and dancing to the music. Damien led her to the drinks table were.

After a while of standing with Damien listening to his conversations with other people she found Abby and Tim.

"Hello," She said over the loud music.

"Hey, having a good party?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," She said with a genuine smile. She looked over towards Tim. He looked like he had better things to be doing then making small talk and dancing with his peers and some people he didn't know.

"Have you been to a party before?" Abby asked.

Ziva laughed, "What? Just because I come from Israel means I have not been to a party?" She asked. Abby looked as if she had had a few drinks.

"I guess," She giggled.

At that moment; Tony came over and addressed Tim, "Come on Tim, there are girls waiting for you?" He announced.

"Tony," He warned.

"Let's get you kissed and maybe some more. Wait; have you been kissed before?" He asked.

"Yes, but I would rather stay here. Go get you kissed," Tim shot back.

"I'm working on it," Tony replied and for the first time he noticed Ziva standing there, at those words; something close to jealously shot through her veins; she realised she had no right to but it was something that happened before she knew it was. He looked her up and down before turning his focus back to Tim, "I need help,"

"You're eighteen. What you can't do now by yourself you will never be able to do," He replied.

Damien walked over and put his hand on the top of Ziva's waist and whispered something to her. She nodded and he walked away, but to Tony's surprise; she stayed.

"Not going with your date?" He asked.

"He has to go home," She said.

"Really? With the blond he is walking with now?" Ziva looked over her shoulder and shrugged indifferently, "You are surprisingly not worried,"

"I knew he would do that. I could tell as soon as we walked in," She said, returning her focus back to them and then to the dance floor.

"I have an idea!" Abby suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You should dance with Ziva. She wants to dance," She stated.

"I do not think so Abby," Ziva said.

"Uh, no," Tony told her.

"Why not. Ziva wants to dance and you are looking for help," Abby said.

"So Ziva should be my help?" Tony said sounding as if he was about to laugh.

"I will help you," Ziva announced, she wanted to prove him wrong.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked as he stopped laughing from the seriousness in her voice.

"Not much. This is my second and I have had water between," Ziva said.

Tony rolled his eyes before turning to Tim, "Please help me," He almost begged.

"If you do not want my help that badly, just say so," she said.

Tony looked at her strangely, was she really standing down. He didn't that kind of impression that she would stand down that easy. Maybe whatever it was that she was drinking was making her loosen up a bit.

"I don't need you help. Thank you though," He said, waiting to see if there was a catch.

She downed her last drink and dismissed herself to find something to eat from the snack table.

A few minutes after when she didn't return; Tony found him looking over his shoulder to see where she was. He didn't quiet understand the feeling of protectiveness shooting through him when he saw him talking to another guy on his basketball team. Also a guy he had heard not so good things about.

He walked over to her, "Ziva, I actually do need you help," He said as he came to a stop next to her.

"Can it not wait?" She asked.

"No," He said. He gently grabbed her upper arm.

"Quickly,"

"Sorry," She said to Tony's team mate as he pulled her to the side.

"What was that about?" She hissed.

"For someone who I would peg to be able to read people, you surprisingly can't read people," He said.

He led her to the side of the house so they could talk without shooting. He watched as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his words, "I can read people but I cannot?" She asked.

"Never mind that-" He began.

"Well then what should I mind? The fact that I was having a conversation with someone and then you came and took me away? Or that you do not seem to believe that I can care for myself? He came and talked to me, I am not interested in him," She said.

He stared into her eyes trying to find any hint of a lie, "Sorry," He apologised when he saw none.

"Why do you keep doing that? You told me that Damien was 'bad news', yes? And now I am not allowed to talk to someone else?" She asked.

"Look, I said sorry,"

"But I can tell that will not stop you from doing it again if it came down to it,"

"Should we get back to the party, or are we just going to keep standing here?" He asked.

What she did next he wasn't prepared for; she took a step towards him and kissed him. In surprise he took a step backwards so his back was against the wall of the house and his hands were at the bottom of her ribs. He knew he should pull away but a part of him wanted to keep going.

But it was cut too short fro his liking, over in less time than it began, when she pulled back and looked at him, "Sorry, that wasn't meant to happen," She said.

"It's okay," He said staying where he was. It looked like she had managed to surprise herself more than she had surprised him.

She had clearly had a little more to drink than two, or what she was drinking was stronger than what she had dunked before.

She gave into a moment of temptation that she wasn't meant to give in too, but in that moment it felt as if she was separate from her body.

When she gained her senses she moved away. She the rule for a reason. Being friends then kissing them could end badly. She had come to care for him, but she wouldn't show it. She would not let what happen to Aaron happen to someone else, no one should have to die for her.

"I... I have to go," She said. As she left Tony there without looking at him. She briefly spoke to Tim and Abby before she left.

The night was dark and she hated walking alone during the night. The childhood fear had not waned no matter where she was. It was too late to call her mother. She looked straight ahead as she walked. All her other senses were on everything around her; every move in the shadow was read. She kept to the street lamps illuminating the street.

When she arrived back, she unlocked the door and shut it quickly and quietly. She sat on her bed as she thought of what she had done.

Was it possible that she was starting to develop feelings more than friendship with Tony? The kiss didn't feel wrong; the way she did it on the other hand...

She had to see him the next day for their shift at the shop. Four hours alone with him would be testing.

He was already figuring things out about her, no matter how small. He couldn't know anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again; if you haven't read _Old Life, New Experiences_ what is written in here maybe a little confusing and I will get around to explaining it in later chapters :)**

**I am back at school which means that there will be an update around every week; depending on what's been happening in life and how much homework I have.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva had spent the whole day debating whether she was to call in sick the next day. But she didn't want to seem cowardly. Because she wasn't a coward.<p>

With that said, she did arrive a little later than usual; she wanted to delay what was going to happen, she wanted to ignore it and shut it down - pretend like it didn't happen. With anyone else at that party it would have been possible.

But Tony? Why did she have to Kiss _Tony_?

She walked in through the main door and her and Tony's eyes met as she walked in, she paused for a moment before taking her bag to the staff room and returning to the counter.

He looked at her expectantly; but she didn't say anything. She cheerfully greeted customer after customer and he greeted his.

After around an hour and a half a girl around the same age as Ziva walked in and looked at him, "Do you know where Ziva is?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"Can you please go get her?"

He looked at the girl strangely, "Yeah, I can get her," He said as he picked up the phone behind the desk, "Ziva, there is a girl here asking for you,"

He placed the phone back and said, "She will be here in a second,"

"Tali?" Ziva said as she reached the bench.

"Ima wants you to get this. She is cooking and does not have these," She said handing her a list. Ziva rolled her eyes but was wearing a small smile and an amused expression.

"Why can you not look and find them by yourself?" Ziva asked.

The girl - Tali - shrugged, "You work here," She stated. Ziva began looking for the items.

"Did I miss something?" Tony asked.

"Ziva is my big sister," Tali stated.

"I gathered that much. Have I missed something with her?" He asked.

"Probably not. She has been... Distant since we moved here," She said.

"Why?" Tony asked.

Tali looked at him, sizing him up, "She had no closure. Ima moved her away too quickly,"

"Closure?"

"I do not know whether I should be telling you this or not. Her boyfriend died - he was shot. I had never seen her as torn up about anything. I sat with her in the hospital when she found out the doctors couldn't do anything,"

"She was in the hospital?"

"I should not be telling you this. You need to ask her. She needs to understand that it is okay to let people in, but she seems to believe that it is her weight to bare," Tali said as she watched Ziva approach.

It gave him something to think about. It explained why she was detached from everyone and the other week when he asked for her advice about breaking up with someone; when she walked away and avoided him for the rest of that day and he put it down to a boyfriend she had left behind.

But maybe she acted that way not because she had left him behind, but because she hadn't had a chance to break up with him. That's not saying that she wanted to break up with him.

Tony scanned all the items and said good bye when Tali left. When her sister was here; he had seen a different less serious side to her. It was just for a second but he wanted to see that side again.

As the clock struck eight he only had an hour left before he had to leave. Before he wouldn't see Ziva again for a day; he needed a question answered.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"Don't act stupid with me. Last night you kissed me. I want to know why," He said as nicely as possible.

"I said I was sorry; I did not mean to, I had had a bit to drink," She said.

"Really?"

"Yes really,"

"Well, I'm confused. Usually you kiss someone you like. You don't like me,"

"I never said I didn't like you," Ziva stated.

"So you like me then?" He asked.

"I did not say that either," She stated.

* * *

><p>Ziva was late from class on the following Monday. Tony took a seat next to Abby and Tim; guessing that they were the two people who she would have told if she had said anything.<p>

"Hey, do either of you know much about Ziva before she came here?" He asked.

"No," Tim replied.

"I know she has a brother and she has left behind all of her family and friends including her father because it was just her mother, her sister, and herself that came over," Abby said.

"Did you know she had a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No. I asked, but she said that she had never had one,"

"She had a boyfriend and he died," Tony said.

"How do you know that?" Tim asked

"Her sister came into the shop yesterday and I asked her about Ziva,"

"Maybe you should ask Ziva yourself, and not believe what is being said about her by her sister. My brother says all kinds of weird stuff about me," Abby informed them.

"Do me a favour; I want to talk to her about this. Can you not mention it?" Tony asked. Both of his friends nodded.

That night they had a shift together. Most of their shifts were, the manager like pairing people who knew each other together so they could get along better without the worry of having them arguing.

She arrived before him, but not by much. Their shift was from four until nine.

As usual the shop didn't calm down enough for him to talk to her until after seven.

She returned from helping the last customer in the shop and scanned the items he held before telling him to have a good night.

"You know; when I was eight, my mum died," He stated.

"I am sorry," She said softly, "How?"

"Cancer. She was in the hospital for a long time. Even though I was eight I knew she was dying. I know about your boyfriend," He stated. She froze and looked at him sharply.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know his name but you had a boyfriend in Israel and then he was shot,"

"How do you know that?" She hissed.

"Your sister told me," He stated.

"It's better to talk about those things. You shouldn't keep it buried. I'm just letting you know that if you want to talk about it I am here,"

"Well, I do not want to talk about it. Okay; so can we change the subject?" She said as she left the area behind the counter in favour of restocking one of the shelves.

"I understand you don't want to talk about it now. I'm talking about later - if you want - I will hear you out," He said as he followed her.

"Have you told anyone else?" She asked.

"Just Abby and Tim," He replied.

"'Just Abby and Tim'?" Ziva said, "This is something that I did not want anyone to know. It is personal," She said.

"It shouldn't have to be," He argued, "Your sister said you have no closure. Talking about it would allow you some closure,"

"I have closure. The man who killed him is dead, that is all there is to it. I do not have to talk to you about this,"

"She said that you were in hospital," Tony said before she had finished.

"Yes," She replied wondering where he was going with that.

"So is it the same incident that caused you to have that scar on your arm?" He asked pointing to the scar that was visible from under the sleeve of her t-shirt.

"Yes,"

"How did you get that?" He asked.

"A knife. I would appreciate not being interrogated," She stated as she moved to the next aisle.

"I would appreciate you opening up to me a little," He pushed.

"Why? I barely know you,"

"You have been going to school with me for two month and work with me almost every second weekday and every weekend. You would know more about me than I do about you," He pointed out.

"I am sorry if I do not feel comfortable discussing my dead boyfriend with you!" She said. She wasn't looking at him but he could tell that tears were threatening to spill from the sound of her voice.

"I'm just offering to be a shoulder to cry on,"

"I do not cry on shoulders," She quickly shot back.

He left her in the aisle checking the stock as he walked back to the counter.

He wanted to be able to break through her shell, he wanted her to be able to trust him, and although how he ended up with the information about her past probably wasn't the best way to go about it, he was glad he knew. At least know he knew a weakness that might allow her to begin to talk to her.

* * *

><p>When Ziva arrived home from her shift she walked straight to her sister's bedroom opening the door without knocking and slamming it behind her.<p>

Tali was sitting on her bed with a folder and writing notes on a pad. When Ziva opened and slammed the door she jumped and the folder with her notes and her pen fell off her crossed legs and onto the bed before falling even further to the floor.

"Thanks for that," She stated.

"Why did you tell him?" Ziva demanded.

Tali sighed before kneeling on the carpet to gather her homework and answering, "I though someone outside of us should know,"

"He wants me to tell him what happened,"

"So it is a good thing. Maybe then you could start being nicer to us,"

"Whether I am nice to you or not; it should not matter. I did not want anyone to know. And I have every right to want that. It is part of my life; not yours!"

"Actually, Ziva, you are making it part of my life. You shut everyone out and do not talk about anything with anyone. You need to change that; you cannot continuously do that. It is not good for you. I am worried for you that is why I told him. Now, can you please leave so I can finish my homework?" She asked. When Ziva didn't leave she put her folder on her bed and stood to face her, "I am not going to apologise. At least now if he tells your other friends then you might talk about it," Tali said.

Ziva turned and left. If Tali were worried then she may have told him because of that and maybe she didn't realise that she had; but then wouldn't she have regretted it?

Ziva pulled out her simple music homework and absentmindedly began to answer the questions. She could cope alone. It's not that hard; you wake up to go to sleep and you sleep to wake up. There was no need to tell anyone. Even if they had found out from other source.

She decided that if Tony was to continue to push her for information on it; she would lie. No mission, no IDF, no nothing other than a gun, a knife, and two men robbing a shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a side note; if you are going through a rough patch and are coping as written above, I actually don't think that it's good for you - I know it isn't good to keep things bottled up - please talk to someone :)<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't remember if I updated this last weekend. My apologies if I didn't.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, I also don't own _Romeo And Juliet_.**

* * *

><p>She was sick of it as soon as she walked into home room. She silently took her usual seat. At least Tony had the decency not to look at her or shoot her sympathetic glances like Abby and Tim were sending the back of her head.<p>

She ignored it. She didn't want sympathy.

The bell sounded and she made her own way to the sports shed where she waited alone for only a moment before Tony and a few of his friends arrived.

The lesson went slow. Too slow. All she wanted was for the day to end and for her to go back home. She knew that wasn't possible considering that she had to work after.

When it finally ended she went to her English class where she sat against the wall and foolishly hoped that not Abby or Tony would sit next to her. Abby sat next to her and Tony sat next to Abby.

"We are starting a new topic today. You start watching_ Romeo And Juliet _in your own time," The teacher explained.

The teacher began reading out names but Ziva didn't listen until she heard her name followed by Tony's.

Why was the world out to get her? How could her week go from bad to worse?

Abby left the two of them in favour of her partner on the other side of the room. Tony moved to the seat next to Ziva.

"Have you seen _Romeo And Juliet_?" He asked.

"No, but I have read it," She said not looking at him as she opened her folder and tore a page out of her writing pad.

"Look I'm sorry for prying; but honestly, do you really need to block everyone out?" He asked.

"We need to get together at some point to begin the assignment. What nights are you free?" She asked.

"Any night; aside from when I'm working - but I work with you so... And Thursday nights," Tony said, "I'm only looking out for you, offering you to talk to someone. It's fine if you don't want to talk,"

"First thing is first - we will have to watch the movie. Friday night; we are not working those nights?" She asked.

"Friday nights are fine," He said defeatedly. He knew he wasn't going to get through to her.

* * *

><p>Over the next few nights while they were working - she kept herself busy and kept herself away from Tony which ceased any conversation happening between the two.<p>

On Friday night Ziva waited for her sister to come from her class and told her that she wasn't taking the bus with her.

She met Tony near his locker, "Do you take the bus or have a car?" She asked.

"I have a car,"

"Let us go then," Ziva said.

"Okay," He replied.

Within twenty minutes they arrive at Tony's house.

His house was fairly big; she looked up at the two story house in awe, "How many people live here?" She asked as he turned the car off.

"Just Dad, his girlfriend, and me," He replied.

"Are you rich or something?"

"Dad is; not me though," Tony replied as he walked to the door.

"Why not you. Surely if he dropped dead you would get the inheritance,"

"I told you on your first day he cut me from his will,"

"And you still live here?" She asked slightly amused.

"It's not black and white; there's grey too,"

"What's grey?"

"I don't have enough money, to rent or afford my own place and I don't have any relatives who live near by,"

"Oh,"

As soon as they were inside she was straight to business. Asking Tony first if he had the movie - which he did. They sat side by side after they each read through the assignment sheet with a note pad. Ziva was the only one taking notes though. Tony watched with little enthusiasm.

"I don't see why we have to watch this. We watched it last year,"

"I did not," Ziva said under her breath as she wrote down another quote, "What did you do on it last year?"

"Just watched it then talked about it and then answered questions about it,"

"This time you have to write and design something that proves who is responsible for their deaths. Them, their families,"

"They are," Tony stated.

"Because everyone makes decisions and they have to take responsibility for their actions. I mean who drinks a potion that makes you sleep when it has the possibility of killing you? And they knew their families hated each other; so why did they go off and get married?"

"They were in love," Ziva said, "I believe it was the other factors. There were too many other people involved. Juliet's father was forcing her to marry someone who she barely knew and didn't want to marry. If their families were not always arguing then she would have told them and then the marriage would have been allowed. They would not have had to go to such drastic lengths to hide it and they would still be alive," Ziva explained.

"So you're saying that they didn't have a choice to tell their parents?"

"I think that Juliet's parents held the grudge against Romeo's parents. The Montages did not like them purely for that reason, but yes. I do not think that they had a choice,"

"Everyone has a choice in anything that they do?" Tony replied.

"That is not always true. It depends on what you are after,"

"Really? If Dad told me to do something and I didn't want to do it - I wouldn't,"

"That is you. It is different for all of us," Throughout the entire conversation she didn't make eye contact with him. She kept her eyes on her pad paper and drew pointless pictures and writing across her page in Hebrew and English.

"Is it different for you?"

"Yes,"

"How?"

"I have to do all my father says to make him acknowledge my existence,"

"When?"

"All the time,"

"You still have a choice,"

"No I don't,"

"You could shut him out of your life,"

"No, he is too powerful," She stated.

"How?"

"He knows people in high places," She wasn't sure why she kept talking - he was the first person outside of Israel to know this much about her even though it wasn't much.

"What has he done?"

She looked up at him, "That is really none of your business,"

"Sorry for prying; I'm just trying to get to know you better,"

They remained silent for the rest of the movie. When the credits began to roll up the screen Tony stood from his place and hit the stop then the eject button on the remote and walked to the DVD player to take the disc out.

"Do you want something to eat or drink, Ziva?" He asked.

"Just water please?"

"Anything to eat?"

"What do you have?"

"I have a packet of chips,"

"Okay," Ziva said as she moved to the kitchen table as he placed a bowl in the middle and emptied the contents of it into the bowl.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay," Ziva replied.

"Why are you so private about your life?"

"I do not like people knowing much about me because one; I do not want to be here and two; I just do not like people knowing who my father is, or why we are here, or what my father has made me do,"

"What about your boyfriend? Can I at least know his name?"

"Aaron,"

"And what did Aaron do?"

"He was in the IDF,"

"IDF?"

"Israeli Defence Force,"

"Oh. How did you meet?"

She opened her mouth as if she was going to speak, but she closed it again and looked at him. When she spoke he could tell she was lying, "I met him on the way home from school; my sister and I went for ice-cream and I meet him in the shop,"

"Liar," He accused.

"How do you know?"

"I can just tell. I'm not going to tell anyone else - not even Abby or Tim. Your secret is safe with me,"

"I did not meet him at the shop," She admitted.

"Are you ashamed of how you met or something, I'm not asking you to confess to murder,"

"Yes, I am ashamed of how we met and I am ashamed of how I treated him,"

"Why?"

"I basically used him to find information that was needed. It turned out to be a hoax,"

"How did he die?"

"He was shot in the chest, the doctors couldn't save him. By the time he reached the hospital he had lost a lot of blood and there was a lot of damage to his lungs,"

"Sorry,"

"It is fine. Do I get to ask questions now?"

"Sure,"

"What is the thing that you are most proud of?"

"Getting you to talk to me just then,"

"Why?"

"Because you seem so sheltered. You shelter yourself from the world. No one is going to judge you,"

"Yes they are," Ziva argued.

"Why?"

"I am asking questions,"

By the time Ziva looked at the clock, it was nearing midnight. They had got nothing accomplished to do with their English assignment, rather they had gotten to know each other better, and Tony was glad about that.

They were both still sitting at the table with Tony talking about himself and Ziva asking questions with an amused, carefree look when Tony's father and girlfriend walked in. Tony swore that he would make her wear that look at least once everyday.

"Who is this?" Asked Tony's dad.

"Dad, this is my father, Tony DiNozzo Senior. Dad; Ziva David,"

"Nice to meet you Mr DiNozzo," Ziva said with a warm smile.

"You too, Ziva. Why are you here?"

"We have an English assignment together,"

"Well then we will leave you to it," He replied as he led his company towards the back of the house.

"I should go home now, Ima is probably wondering where I am," She said as she gathered her belongings and put them in her bag.

"Okay, I'll drive you?"

"Please,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait... I have been busy and I went away last weekend. Good news is that in about two or three weeks I have school holidays, I should update more during that time then I do at the moment.**

**It is a little bit of a shorter chapter for a few reasons.. 1) I thought it was longer when I was typing it on my iPod and 2) I think you might like where it ends ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>The next night at work Ziva walked in a few minutes late, and she smiled warmly at Tony as she walked around the counter.<p>

"Good afternoon," She said.

"You're cheerful," Tony observed.

"Yes, I had a nice sleep in. Something that I have not had in a while,"

"Why not?"

"I have an ability to wake up before my alarm," Ziva replied.

"You're weird," Tony stated.

"Thank you,"

Tony was slightly confused. Less confused then when she kissed him at the party, but clearly something had changed in the past day or two. She had warmed to him. He wasn't sure what to do with it anymore. He wanted to get through to her and it was working, he had gotten through to her. There was still a lot she clearly wasn't telling him or anyone else.

"We need to find another day or night where we can actually begin working," Ziva informed him.

"Why don't you stay at mine tonight and we can work tomorrow and you can leave from here to your house," Tony suggested, he wasn't sure what it was, but seeing her as she was made him feel happier.

"Um, sure," She replied. As she signed into the log book.

The shop became busy fast which didn't leave them much time for talking. The steady stream of people constantly left one or both of them busy right until the last half an hour.

"If I were to ask you about your time in Israel; what would you say?" He asked.

"I would say that it is my home; that I do not want to be here. My best friends are there, my brother, my father,"

"Very patriotic then?"

"Yes,"

"If you can't move back; what will you do?" He asked.

"I don't know. Probably stay here until I can get my father to fight for my custody,"

"You're eighteen-"

"No, seventeen. Eighteen in a few months. If he can't get custody of me - really, my mother cannot force me to stay," Ziva replied as she watched the clock tick down to the closing of the shop. Ziva left the counter and took a box to begin restocking the shelves ready for the next day.

"Are you telling me you don't like our company?" Tony asked.

"It is not the company that I object to, it is the fact that I am here while I could be elsewhere; following my dreams," Ziva replied.

"Since we're being honest with each other; can you tell me why you hate me?" Tony asked.

"I don't hate you; I never did,"

"Okay, why did you resent me?" He asked.

Ziva chuckled, "I didn't resent you either, it scared me,"

"I scared you?"

"No, you misheard. I said 'it scared me'. It scared me that so many people could have an effect on me. I didn't want people to effect me,"

"This kiss?" As he locked the door to the shop and flipped the sign to 'closed'.

"I was drunk," she replied. He knelt next to her and took the items from the box.

"Why did you not want me talking to that guy at the party?" She asked.

"I didn't want to see you hurt," He stated.

"Why?"

"Because, something about you holds innocence,"

"Trust me, I am not innocent," She replied.

"That sounds like something you can explain to me while we do homework," He smiled was returned, slightly, with a small smile.

It took the twenty minutes to finish closing the shop and get to Tony's house. He opened the door for her and allowed her through first. Everything was where it was left the night before; she took her seat and began writing.

"Are you going to explain why you don't believe you are innocent?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Some things happened; I've lied and I've done things that I am not proud of. Please Tony; I do not want to talk about it,"

"Back to the kiss..."

"What about it?" She asked with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't know," He stated with a smile. She looked at him with a cheeky glance.

"You want to kiss me again," She replied.

"I never said that,"

"You don't have to - I can read people," She lowered her voice

"Is that right," he said.

"Uh huh," She replied.

He watched her as he tried to read her eyes. He saw her smile widen before she suddenly pressed her lips against his. He was quick to react. He moved his lips with hers. Her hand was on his neck and his hand was in her hair and the other was on her leg. She pulled away fractionally, "I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Why? I'm not," He replied with a smile before pulling her towards him again. She offered no resistance as he kissed her again like he expected her to.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, all I can say is... You never know what you may see in the next few chapters :P**

**Btw; Chemistry is pretty awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>This time she didn't pull away from him; instead she savoured the moment. The feel of his lips against hers. Kissing Tony felt different to when she kissed Aaron. She wasn't sure why. Maybe because their kiss wasn't to manipulate him into telling her information on a leak in the system. But it felt more... Normal.<p>

She pulled back again suddenly before looking at him and then turning her head away.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing," She lied, "We should get back to work," She whispered.

* * *

><p>When Monday came around Ziva walked into homeroom and took the seat next to Tony with no hesitance or reluctance like she usually did. She turned briefly to Tony and shared a small stare with him before looking away and trying to suppress a smile.<p>

This didn't go unnoticed by Abby and Tim. Abby made a note to ask in their double chemistry.

She lent forward and tapped Ziva on her shoulder causing her to turn in her seat, and look at her friend.

"Have you finished your English?" Abby asked.

"Just about. We will have it finished before the due date," Ziva replied.

"How about chemistry?" Abby asked, "The test is on Friday,"

"That is the test on the periodic table, ions, and the structure of atoms?"

"Yes,"

"I know about the sub-electron shells, the electron configurations, the different between metalloid, metals, and non-metals. I know how to work out the amount of neutrons from the atomic mass and the atomic number, and why the table has periods and groups and why the atoms are where they are. Also have the first 30 elements memorised,"

"So you're ready?"

"I am confident. How about you?"

"I knew it all when we began," Abby said proudly.

"You're both nerds. Why do I continue to be your friends?" Tony said jokingly.

"Because you love us Tony," Abby smiled.

"Haha, sure," Tony rebutted with a smile before his smile faded and his head fell back, "Math, first lesson on Monday. Kill me now," He said as the realisation hit him.

"You should not say things like that Tony. Chances are that on any one day you could be sitting next to someone who could actually kill you," Ziva said as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"That is really creepy Ziva," He said.

"But it is true," She replied.

"Maybe. It's not like you could kill me," Tony stated as the bell went. She had never been so thankful for the bell. She gathered her things and began walking to her class.

The day went quickly and it was a matter of time before Ziva was walking with Tony to his house.

"How much longer do you think this will take?" Tony asked as they walked up his driveway and unlocked his door.

"Well we have only the presentation to do and the written component and then we're finished. The presentation is almost done. I would guess by the end Wednesday; if not before,"

"Oh," He said with a little disappointment in his voice.

Ziva sat down at the table and began to pull her books from her bag, "We need to finish this first; the written part is individual," She said.

Tony took his laptop from its bag and placed it in front of them, pulling his chair closer to hers as he pressed the on button, "I still think it's stupid,"

"What is?" She asked.

"_Romeo and Juliet_. I think they are two stupid love struck teens," He said.

"We have had this conversation before, Tony,"

"Ziva..." He began.

"What?"

He paused, thinking for a moment, "Never mind," He said.

"What?" She repeated.

"What else happened in Israel that has made you... Defensive towards me?" He asked, "Is it something to do with your ex?"

"Not everything is black and white," She stated, "I made mistakes; I do not want to make them again," She added.

"What mistakes?"

"Mistakes regarding my relationship with him," Ziva wasn't making eye contact.

"So you're going to let something that you're meant to learn from hold you back for the rest of your life?" He asked.

"No,"

"It seems like it,"

"I am not. I make promises to myself and I do not like breaking them," She said before she began talking about their assignment.

It was another two hours before their presentation was due. Ziva began packing her bag before she straightened up and looked at him.

Suddenly he said, "Do you want to get something to eat with me before you go home?" He asked before adding, "As friends,"

"Um, I am not sure whether I should. My mother will begin sending me distressed messages," She said. Hearing 'friends' cut her deep without hurting. She liked being his friend and that was all she consciously wanted. It didn't mean her heart didn't want something different.

"I'm sure she won't mind," He replied.

He watched her chew on her bottom lip while she looked at the clock on the wall and back to him. When she looked at him she smiled, "My treat,"

A soft smile spread across her face, "Okay, but not for too long. I am pretty sure that I have a ten O'clock curfew on school nights," She said.

"Well, look at the time; it's only six. That is four hours we can waste," He said.

Ziva rolled her eyes before flinging her bag over her shoulder and following him to his car.

He drove them to a Chinese restaurant and ordered before they walked back out and waited in his car. The silence wasn't awkward, it was comfortable.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"We are just friends, and yet we have kissed. I do not understand?" Ziva said.

"What don't you understand?"

"Is it socially acceptable here?"

"I guess; I haven't really ever thought about it," He told her, "Would you prefer that we don't kiss?" He asked.

"I don't know," Ziva replied, "You are not the worse kiss I have ever had,"

"Who was?"

"A boy at my old school; he used to hit me. When he decided he wasn't getting a reaction from me he changed what he did. He kissed me. I almost broke his nose," She smiled proudly.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know; I left school when he tried it at school one day. I kneed him and hit him in front of the school and then we got sent to the principle's office. After the interrogation I left. I went to my father's work and..." She stopped.

"And... What?" He asked.

"Nothing," She replied.

"Did you tell them what he did?"

"No, you are the first person I have told," She replied.

"Why?"

"There was no point. I didn't deserve being treated that way; but he deserved everything I gave him," She replied, "Which wasn't much; but I am stronger with him, and if her were to ever try it again I would do exactly the same thing," She replied.

"Just hold on one minute; I'll go and get dinner," He said.

Ziva made herself comfortable in the passenger's seat. She pushed all feelings out of her mind. She couldn't allow these feelings to get the better of her. She had already kissed him three times; and she wouldn't stop it from happening again, she just couldn't let it go any further than that.

He returned a few minutes later with a brown paper bag, "Where are we going?" He asked as he opened the car door.

"Up to you; you know this place better than I would," She smiled.

* * *

><p>Ziva quietly opened her front door at around nine after they had finished eating and he had dropped her off.<p>

"Where have you been Ziva?" She heard her mother ask.

"Out with a friend. We finished our assignment early so we decided to get some dinner," Ziva said.

"Tali needs help with her homework," Rivka announced, "I cannot help her,"

"She in her room?"

"Yes,"

Ziva walked down the short hall and knocked on Tali's door before opening it, "Ima says you need help?" Ziva said.

"Yeah, this stupid subject is getting on my nerves," Tali informed her. Ziva looked over Tali's shoulder before grabbing a pencil and writing notes to the side of the page and explaining to Tali what the question was about.

Once Tali understood she began talking, "You look happy Ziva,"

"I am always happy," Ziva replied as she sat on the end of the bed.

"Happy in a different way. Almost like your beginning to forgive yourself?" Tali questioned.

"I will never be able to forgive myself for what happened. I am already breaking too many promises that I have made for myself," Ziva stated.

"You need to forgive yourself Ziva. It is not good for you. Everything that happened; Ziva it is not your fault,"

"It is not my fault that I lied to him, and then told him that I was lying which caused him to leave me in that clearing alone? If I kept my mouth shut then I wouldn't have been walking back alone. I wouldn't have been taken. No one would have been looking for me; he would not have died,"

"Do you not see it Ziva?" Tali asked.

"See what Tali?"

"If it wasn't that night, it would have been another. It was premeditated. Ari told me that when he sent you your orders you discovered that they were about you. You need to get it through your thick head that it's not your fault!" Tali said, "That's beside the point,"

"What is your point then?" Ziva demanded.

"Why are you so happy? Where were you?"

"I was with Tony?" Ziva said.

"Did you kiss him?"

"No,"

"Liar," Tali said when she saw the sides of her sister's mouth turn into a slight smile.

"Whatever you think. I am going to bed, goodnight Talia," Ziva said as she walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the little wait with this one.. It is one of those chapters that need to have a turning point - when ever I tried to write it with the turning point it didn't work - so I have gone with a different approach and this approach will probably make you happy :P This needed to happen and I was pretty naive to really think I could put the next part before it.. It just doesn't work like that...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>After Tony all but begged her to help him with his homework; all through the day, all through their shift, she allowed him to drive her to his house and help him with his homework.<p>

"What is it you need help with?" She asked as she stepped inside.

"Math. I didn't understand it in class; I don't understand it now,"

Ziva spent five minutes explaining it before he got it. Instead of leaving like he expected her to; she pulled out her books and began doing her own homework.

"What?" She asked with a smile when she caught him throwing her a look

"Nothing; I'm just surprised you've stayed," He replied.

"What made you think I would not?" She said as she lent forward on the table.

"Just you seemed like you didn't want to come over when I asked you," He said.

"Cannot but help a damsel in distress," She smiled cheekily.

He laughed, "Damsel?" He asked.

"Yes, damsel," She said.

"Are you Prince Charming then?" He asked.

"No," She replied, "Of course not; I am not a man," She said confused.

"Well, I actually playing along with your little metaphor there - but if your going to play it like that; I'm not a woman," He said.

"How do you know I was going for the metaphor?" She asked as she narrowed his eyes slightly as she waited for a reply that took longer than it should of.

Tony looked to her lips quickly and briefly, which made his rebut slow down, "Are you calling me a girl?" He asked as his eyes met her deep brown ones again.

"I do not know, am I?" She questioned.

"Well to clear any confusion in the air; I would like to prove that I am in fact a man," He said before he closed the small distance between them and kissed her. Her first reaction was one of surprise before she regained her composure and kissed back.

The kiss grew with intensity; somehow she found herself with her back against the cushions of his lounge and him hovering over her.

They both knew it wouldn't go much further than a kiss, but they both wanted to push the boundaries that had been set by the two of them. Ziva's for protection of her person, and Tony protection from rejection.

Every time Tony would increase the intensity try and deepen the kiss, Ziva pushed it further; only breaking apart when they needed the air. His tongue ran along her lip briefly before she parted them slightly giving his the chance to deepen the kiss even more.

Ziva's hands wondered to his abdomen and chest through his top; but as Tony's hand went from her hip to her waist she turned her face away from him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just don't want to do that," She said.

"Okay," He replied as he sat back a bit allowing her to sit.

"It is not that I do not like you, Tony," She said.

"If I were anyone else would you have gone further?" He asked.

"No,"

"Why?" He asked.

"I have too much baggage; things that you wouldn't understand. I have a pact with myself that I have already broken," She told him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I haven't told anyone; and I'm not going to start," Ziva replied.

"Would it make you feel better about us kissing and all of we went out on a date?" He asked.

Ziva looked at him. Would it? It would just mean breaking her pack with herself more than it had already. She owed that much to Aaron didn't she? She was the reason he was dead. If it wasn't for her stupid, naïve behaviour then he wouldn't be dead. She could just not date someone until she forgot her mistakes.

With the answers to those question not going in his favour; why was it she couldn't stop the word from being said; "Yes," She answered, "I would like that," She added before a genuine smile lit up her face. One that Tony immediately returned.

"When are you free?" He asked.

"Whenever you are," She replied.

She kissed him again, this time it was different; it was testing. She felt him return the kiss.

"Should we get back to our homework?" He asked.

"No, I am quiet alright here," She said.

He studied her for a short moment, "I want to know more about you," He decided.

"Is that not what dating is about?" She asked.

"It is; but you're here now," He pointed out, "You ask first?"

"Why are you always here alone? I have only seen your father once," Ziva asked.

"He is away a lot. I live here myself most of the time. My turn," He said, "What do you want to do after school," He asked.

Ziva thought about it for a moment. That was a serious question demanding a serious answer, "I want to go back to Israel," She said.

"Why?"

"Israel is my home Tony; it will always be my home. It does not matter why we left; all I know is that one day I will return and I will serve my country; whether in the army or elsewhere," She said.

"What would make you not want to go back?" He asked.

Ziva looked around the room while she thought, "I do not know; my father setting me up to be kidnapped" She said sarcastically, before realizing what she had said.

"Kidnapped?" He asked.

"I believe it is my turn to ask the question; have you had sex?" She bluntly asked.

"Um, yeah," He said once he recovered from the initial surprise of the question, "Twice. Different girls," He added, "You?"

"Once, one guy. Different girls?" She asked.

"First time was towards the end of a - what I thought as a - serious relationship. Second was with another girl in another relationship. I haven't picked up girls and slept with them. I could have though. Enough hit on me," He said before asking his next question, "Kidnapped?" He asked.

"Just something I thought of in that instance; hypothetical," She lied.

Tony could tell she was lying but let it slide. She had opened up to him a lot over the past few weeks but she wasn't that comfortable around him.

The clock on the wall caught Ziva's eye. She jumped from where she was saying, "I have to go; Ima will kill me," She said as she packed her bag. She said good bye and half jogged to the door. When her hand rested on the door handle she turned back to him.

"Do you think you could drive me home?" She asked.

Tony nodded and smiled as he grabbed his keys.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah.. So I'm not the best at writing this.. And it doesn't help that I suffered from writer's block towards the end of the school holidays.. On all of my stories..**

**It's short and nothing much happens. I am contemplating whether or not to skip ahead a little after this (maybe the next) chapter (which may mean that the chapter is a little longer) or have a few shorter chapters to lead up to the "Next Thing". When I say skip a little ahead I mean about a month and a half my story time.. It's really up to you.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>He set the date and now he was knocking on her home door. The girl who answered the door was the girl she recognised from the shop - the one who had told him about Ziva's boyfriend.<p>

"Hi Tali," Tony said brightly.

"Hi," She said before looking him up and down, "You're going on a date with my sister," She stated.

"Yes, I am," Tony replied happily.

"Tali!" Came Ziva's voice from the opposite side of the house, "What are you doing?" She continued before stopping when she rounded the corner and saw Tony.

Tali murmured something he suspected to be in a different language before standing to the side and allowing him to step in.

"I am sorry about her," Ziva apologised, "I will be ready in a few minutes. I was talking to a friend and lost track of time. I just need to find my shoes and socks," She said looking down at her bare feet.

"I will be right here."

True to her world she returned two minutes later and announced to the rest of the house that she was leaving.

"Be back before ten," Tali said as she followed her sister to the door, "Keep your hands to yourself Tony," She warned, "If you hurt Ziva you will now know what hit you," She finished before Ziva shut the door.

"Sorry about her, she is um... A little strange. Just ignore her," Ziva said.

"That's okay; I sometimes wish I had a little brother or sister."

"Why?"

"It gets a little lonely in the house sometimes," He replied as he opened the car door for Ziva.

"What are we going to do?" Ziva asked.

"We are seeing a movie and then having dinner," He replied with a smile.

The movie was a little longer than both of them thought it was going to be which meant it was well into the night by the time they got out. Ziva felt safer now then she had in a while during the night. It wasn't that she feared the night; just the things that lurked there. She had always thought of herself as the person who would make other people feel safer and yet she was feeling safer now that she was around the man that she spent the most of the year trying her hardest to dislike.

She felt as if to a degree she had failed herself.

"Is everything okay?" Tony asked worriedly as he sat across her at their table. He watched as she processed things and her own broken promise. But he didn't know that.

"Yes," She said, it was almost the full truth, "Why would it not be?"

"You look distracted. Please tell me that I'm not that boring," He said.

"You are not boring Tony. I am just thinking," She said.

"About what?"

"Me."

"What about you?" He asked.

"Just things. I would rather not talk about it here," She smiled, "You know what?"

"What?"

"It is school holidays in a week's time," She said.

"What have you got planned?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Nothing. Well, nothing yet," She said looking up at him suggestively, "What about you?"

"Nothing. Maybe we should do nothing together?" He suggested.

"Maybe," Ziva said, "I think my sister might be going to Israel. She has a friend's birthday and she has been saving up for the past two months. Which basically means she has taken money from my purse and asked Ima for it," She laughed.

"Are you going to go?"

"Ha, yeah, sure. You really think my mother would let me back into Israel if there is any chance I would try and stay?" She asked rhetorically.

"Are you still thinking of going back?" Tony asked seriously.

"If I was given the choice I probably would," She replied.

"Why?"

"My life is in Israel, my brother and my father, the rest of my family. My mother literally picked us up and took us away. It was just like when she left my father when I was nine. I am a little happier with her now, but I wasn't when we first came here. She seemed completely sure that what she did was right for me. I was happy doing what I was doing. Yes it may have almost got me killed, but in the end it is what I wanted to do. If I were to go back I probably wouldn't return," She said.

"What almost got you killed?"

"Just a stupid prank some friends and I did. It is pretty stupid when you think about it," Ziva lied with ease.

"Okay," He said. A comfortable silence settled over them as they ate.

Once he paid they walked out. She stood closer to him and he took it as an invitation to wrap his arm around her. She didn't move away, she simply leaned towards him a little more.

"Have you had a good night?" He asked as they sat at a bench just on the inside of the park.

"Yes," Ziva said contempt.

"If you don't mind my asking; what is the pact you have with yourself?"

Ziva sighed, "I... I promised myself that I wouldn't do anything like this."

"Why?"

"To protect myself. Last time I dated someone they died. I promised myself that I would never put myself through that again."

"Well, I'm not going to die," He stated.

"You do not know that," She stated, "I also promised myself that I wouldn't let it happened to Tali either."

"What were you going to do? Make sure she couldn't date?"

"That is not funny," She said.

"Okay," He said, "Then what did you mean?"

"Just that I would kick any guy's ass that I thought would hurt her," She said.

"If you want to ever talk about anything, you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone," He offered.

"I know," She replied.

"So what did your sister mean by keeping my hands to myself?" He asked changing the subject, "Because at the moment I'm touching you."

"I think this is acceptable," She replied.

"Yeah. What else is?"

"I'm not going to date you if all you are after is sex," She said removing his arm from around her waist.

"I'm not," He honestly replied.

"How do I know?"

"Just trust me," He smiled, "Do you want to come back to mine and watch a movie?"

"We _did_ just watch a movie," She pointed out.

"Well we can watch another one," He stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I did skip forward a little, its a little fast, and it is basically all Tiva; the other will start next chapter.. probably set a little ahead again - probably about the same amount.. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>"How do you think you went in your Math test yesterday?" Ziva asked Tony as they walked out of their math classroom after the lesson had finished. They had been dating for four weeks now. Most of their year knew and Tony's ex-girlfriend made it clear that she disagreed with their relationship; but no one cared, especially either Tony or Ziva.<p>

"Probably failed," Tony replied "You?"

"I think I have done okay," She said, "Are we working tonight?"

"No, the renovations start tomorrow morning and other people are there clearing everything; there is no stock left," Tony replied.

"What are we going to do then? We have no work for a few weeks yes?"

"You could come over to mine tonight?"

"Or you could come and meet my mother," Ziva smiled.

"Or we could stay at my house?"

Ziva laughed, "It is okay, we will go out for dinner then."

"Okay, my shout," Tony replied, "When does your sister leave for Israel?"

"Sunday night, she misses a week of school and gets back the next Monday in the holidays. I am pretty sure Ima is going with her which means I will be home alone for that time."

"You can crash at my place," Tony suggested.

"I need to go home and get changed before we go; so can you pick me up in around half an hour?" Ziva asked as Tali approached them.

"You have been dating for like three weeks now; you never touch each other," Tali said.

"So?" Ziva asked.

"You told me to keep my hands to myself," Tony reminded her, "I will see you soon," He added turning to Ziva.

* * *

><p>It was around nine by the time they had finished eating and made it back to Tony's house. He walked to the cabinet full of movies and began talking, "What do you want to watch? I have action, mystery, comedy, drama, romance-" He stopped, a frown appearing on his face, "romance? These aren't mine. Anyway, chick flicks-"<p>

"What are chick flicks?" Ziva asked.

"A really girly movie," He replied, "Usually romance or has a really sappy plot. Haven't you ever watched one?"

"No, my friends and I usually prefer the fast paced action movies."

"Okay, well you need to watch one then; every woman does," He announced taking one from the shelf.

"Are you using me so you can watch a romantic movie Tony?" She said.

"No. This is The Lake House, have you seen it before?"

Ziva shook her head, "Is it going to be boring?"

"I don't know; as I said, these aren't mine - I'm guessing my father's girlfriend's - I haven't seen it."

He placed the DVD into the player and sat next to Ziva on the lounge.

As the movie ended a few hours later the credits rolled up the screen Ziva turned to Tony, "I don't get it."

"Well you see... The mail box... Is a... Time portal, and it delivers the letters to the other person," Tony answered just as confused, "I don't get it either."

"What's the time?"

"About eleven, do you want to go home?"

"No, I feel like eating something sweet. Do you have any ice cream or chocolate or anything?"

"No, nothing good. I know a place that is open basically twenty-four-seven, if you'd like to go?"

"Okay, am I allowed to pay?"

"Why?" He said as the stood and he took his car keys.

"Because you pay for everything."

"So...?" He asked, "I don't mind paying, so no."

Ziva rolled her eyes before she walked out of the house and waited at his car.

"How far away is this place?"

"Not far, about five minutes."

They sat inside of the small shop while they ate; the shop was quiet an it felt wrong to disrupt the peace so they both stayed silent.

"My brother took Tali and me to an ice cream shop after school once; then we walked on the beach," Ziva recalled as they walked to the car, "Why do they stay open when it is really quiet?"

"Because you never know when people like us will wonder in and ask for ice cream. How's the craving?"

"Gone," She smiled, "thank you," She said as it began to rain, she looked at the sky and her smile soften as she did.

"Like rain?"

"Yes. But I would prefer to admire it from somewhere dry."

He took her hand and lead her to his car, "This better?"

"Yes. But now you are getting wet while you stand outside. You could have asked when you were also in the car."

"And if you hadn't started talking to me I would be in the car," He replied.

"Hey! Do not turn this on me," Ziva laughed.

"Okay," He replied with a smile, "I am here talking to no one," He finished sarcastically.

"Just go," She shook her head with a smile on her face.

"You know what?" He asked as he finally sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

"What?"

"I'm happy you've started to open up to me. I like seeing your smile," He said as out of the corner of his eye he saw her look down.

"Well I don't know what I like about you," She said.

"That hard to choose one thing," He replied smugly.

"No, nothing is good enough," She rebutted, "But you do have a car," She added.

Just as she said it the car sputtered and began to slow.

"Tell me that is normal," She almost begged.

"No, it's not normal," He replied as he pulled over to the side of the road before taking off his seatbelt and stepping out into the rain after popping the hood. Ziva followed him out, folding her arms over her chest.

"What happened?"

"It's too dark, I can't see. It might be the fuel, could be the battery or something has gotten into the motor," He replied.

"If it was the battery or fuel wouldn't you be able to tell inside the car?"

"Yeah, so I'm thinking something with the motor," He walked back around to the driver's seat, he turned the key but nothing happened.

"I think I might lock it here and we might have to walk home, if that's okay."

"Don't you have insurance?"

"It's under Dad's, I bought the car registration he bought insurance for my birthday."

"So we are walking?"

"I will make it worth it."

She looked less than impressed but waited for him to lock the car and begin leading the way.

By the time they reached his house their clothes were sticking to them and her long hair was sticking to her face, becoming more loose curls from the weight of the water.

"You can use the shower first," He offered as he watched her shiver from the cold. He opened the door and the two dripping wet teenagers walked in.

"I'm not happy," She announced.

"I can tell," He observed the obvious; "You look like a drowned rat."

"You make me walked three miles in the rain then call me a rat. You are the Rat!" She exclaimed slightly frustrated.

"No, Ziva it's an expression, meaning you're drenched. But I see where you got confused. We should hang up our clothes so they dry."

"I do not have any other clothes."

"You can borrow mine."

She looked up at him briefly in a different manner than she had been before another cold shiver racked through her body.

"Are you okay?"

"Just cold," She replied. She stepped forwards and kissed him. Softly, "thank you, I have had fun; despite how it has ended."

"It's not over yet," He said as he leant in kissing her again, this time it held more passion.

Neither caring about the state they were in; he led her down the hall to his room.

Something was different; within both of them and within the kiss. Her hands were pulling his head and neck lower to her level and his arms were around her back lifting her slightly.

He pushed her against the wall next to his door, his tongue sweeping across her lips, when she parted them he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He expected her to pull away as the kiss reached its limits, his hands were bunching the fabric of her shirt as he pulled her closer to him because of the wet state, it wasn't long before his hands were in contact with her skin; running over her bare waist and hip.

She briefly pulled away. She looked at her hands; slightly panting as she run them over his own wet shirt.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked slightly breathless.

"No," She replied before kissing him again, "This is your room?" She asked. When he nodded in conformation she twisted the knob and walked through the door...

* * *

><p>She woke up in his arms; her long hair was a mess as it fell to the pillow and over his chest where her head ended up. She could feel his arm around her back and his finger tips resting on the upper part of her arm. His heart was beating at a slow, steady rate; it was comforting.<p>

The previous night she had fully broken every promise to herself; but she didn't feel bad about it - she really couldn't feel better about it. It seemed... Right. Everything seemed to be in place, nothing out of alignment. She knew that they hadn't been dating long and it seemed hurried - but part of her knew it wouldn't change much.

She stayed still while she thought; not wanting to wake him and have him question her on her thoughts, especially when she began thinking of Aaron.

When it happened between them; a part of her felt guilty, taking away from the moment - and something that was meant to mean something and be something special that you share with someone you cared about. While she cared for him; she didn't do it because it meant something.

It did now though, with Tony.

Somewhere through his house she heard her phone ring; when she moved to grab her clothes and rush to get her phone his arm tightened around her, "Where are you going?"

"I will be back. My phone is ringing," She said as she kissed him and moved his arm from her throwing her damp shirt over her head and pulling her simple underwear up before walking down the hall, reaching the phone on it's last ring.

"Who was it?" Tony asked when she entered his room again.

"My mother," She put the phone on the small table next to Tony before climbing under the covers again.

"What did she want?"

"I don't know," She sighed, "I did not get to it in time. What have you got planned for today?" She asked as she lied next to him again.

"Well, I have to call Dad then I have to work out what's the matter with the car?" He replied, "You?"

"I need to go home; Tali leaves tomorrow and I want to spend some more time with her. But I will stay with you for a while," She turned slightly and kissed him. She pulled away when the kiss became a little more heated, she looked at him with slight hesitance, "This is not going to change things?" She sounded insecure; something he had never heard her be.

"I hope not," He hopefully comforted.

"Good," She said quietly before leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, their relationship moved a little quick - but I couldn't remember what was going to go between their first date and then when I was planning so I left it out.. May as well keep it to the point rather than simply write about nothing.. Gibbs in a few chapters - like five, by the way.<strong>

**Please Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Did I say this would be skipping a little ahead..? Sorry, I was wrong I am pretty sure I was sick when I posted the last chapter.. It is basically just running off the last chapter.. Except for the last bit which skipped like 2 3 unneeded days..**

**There is a few things like 2 3 that I can count off the top of my head, I think one every page break.. that will be a little important within the next few chapters..**

**Please read A/N at the bottom.. it has nothing to do with the story per say. **

**Happy Reading)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Even though the time was nearing midday when she arrived home; Ziva still felt the need to quietly sneak into the house. When she turned around, she was faced with her mother.<p>

"Where were you last night?" She asked.

"Why?" Ziva replied.

"Because I have been waiting for you to come home all night. Were you with that boy?"

"His name is Tony. And yes, I was. His car broke down on the way home from getting desert last night; it was raining and his house was closest."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No."

"Would you tell me if you did?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I am almost eighteen. If I have a relationship with a man then I believe it is my right to privacy for you not to know what kind of relationship I have with him. I like him, we are dating have been for a month now and I spent the night with him last night because I thought you were asleep after we walked back to his place. If you do not mind I will be helping my sister pack her belongs now," Ziva said as she walked to her sister's room.

"Have fun last night sleeping with your boyfriend?"

"My private life has nothing to do with you," Ziva said, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps packing for my friend's birthday and me going over to Israel tomorrow," She replied sarcastically.

"Come on now, no need to be like that," Ziva smiled, "are you excited?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm jealous," Ziva admitted, "What do you need; I will help you."

"No I'm basically finished. Can you make me lunch?" She asked.

"Since you said please," Ziva responded.

"Ziva, you look happy. I don't know what you did last night and I'm not sure I want to; but you seem happy," She smiled.

The next day, Ziva accompanied her mother to take Tali to the airport; she listened for most of the part but when she began to run Tali through the whole 'safety first thing, and to not do anything stupid, stay away from your father, say hi to your aunt' speech, Ziva tuned out.

"Can you tell Adara and Kalev, if you see them that I win?" Siva asked as she hugged her sister.

"Won what?"

"A bet from years ago that they probably have forgotten about," She replied. They heard her flight get announced over the PA system.

"I love you Ziva," Tali murmured.

"Love you too, Tali. I will see you in a few weeks," She said as she released her sister, "Bring me back lots of presents," She added with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Car fixed?" Ziva asked Tony on Monday while they sat together in home room.<p>

"Yeah, but I got the third degree from my father," He replied.

"About what?"

"Apparently the movie we ruined his night, if I wasn't home, then he would have been doing god knows what with his _fiancée_."

"I thought they were dating?"

"They were up until that night. How was your sister yesterday?"

"Good. What's wrong with them getting married?" Ziva asked.

"She will start acting like my mum," He complained.

"He is happy though?"

"I suppose."

"And you told me he is never really home."

"Well, yes."

"Then what is the problem Tony?"

"He is getting married which means that he is going to be home with her; and then we'll probably move."

"Where would you move to?"

"Overseas, most likely," He may have exaggerated

"Well, moving overseas sucks, I can tell you that," She smiled.

"Do you still want to move back to Israel?"

"Hey, what did you two do on the weekend?" Abby asked as she sat down.

"Tony's car broke down and we had to walk back to his place in the rain," Ziva answered, glad that she had come at that moment; but she knew the conversation wasn't over.

* * *

><p>Three days later Ziva was lying across Tony's lounge with him nursing her feet in his lap. They hadn't been talking much; he was watching his movie while she was reading their English book study book.<p>

"I don't understand how you like reading," He suddenly stated, pulling Ziva from the fantasy world the book created for her.

"What?" She said, startled and therefore missing the question.

"Why do you like reading?"

"Why do you like watching movies?"

"That's different."

"No it is not. I read because that is what I have always done, I have always enjoyed reading, I have always enjoyed removing myself from this world and placing myself in the world of make believe. I gather you watch movies as a distraction; or in this particular case: procrastination, yes?"

"Okay, I still don't get it but anyway," He said, "Can I have a look at it?" He asked. He saw her quickly scan the page for he assumed the page number before closing the book and handing it to him.

He took the book and looked at the plain cover before flipping it over and reading the first sentence on the back in the same few seconds before throwing it on the table in front of him. Ziva's mouth dropped open as she stared at him in surprise, "Why? I was reading that," She said.

"I know; but I'm bored," He said before holding her wrist, pulling her towards him and pressing his lips to hers, "and why are you so surprised?" He asked.

"I do not know," She smiled before returning the kiss with more passion. He pushed against her, and she yielded, leaning back until her back was fully against his lounge.

She broke away briefly, "Still bored?" She smirked.

"Maybe just a little," He mused, his hand venturing up from its spot on her waist before kissing her again.

They both jumped and pulled away from each other when Ziva's phone rang.

"Just leave it," He said as she moved slightly to reach her phone, moving her hand from his back.

She frowned in confusion before answering, "Ari?" he heard her ask. There was a pause before she answered in a foreign language sitting up and walking away from the lounge, forgetting he couldn't understand her.

He went back to watching the movie without her; he could hear her hushed talking from the hall where she paced. It was ten minutes before she joined him again; she ran her fingers through her hair. She looked... Shocked to say the least; shocked, surprised, and dare he said he saw minute fear?

"Who was that?"

"That was my brother, Ari."

"And...?"

"And he just told me something that has taken me by surprise," She said, clearly a million miles away.

"What?"

"My friend a good friend of mine, Adara, has gone missing. She has disappeared without a trace, I believe is the saying."

"Why is she missing?"

"I don't think I would have been called if they knew. Do you mind if I borrow your laptop for a moment?"

"No, go ahead."

* * *

><p><strong>There may be a one month break between this update and the next.. A few reason: One, I am going away at the end of next week. Two, I have exams at the end of the month that I need to start studying for. And Three, I'm taking part in NaNoWriMo June's Virtual Camp.. <strong>

**I have a few chapters of my fanfiction stories started, but I need to think the next part through a little more on at least 2 before I post.. I will hopefully have a chapter of at least one of them tomorrow if not tonight..**

**Please Review)**


End file.
